


Письма брату короля

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Aristocracy, Established Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: В дневнике своем 30 июня 1701 года Елизавета-Шарлотта Пфальцская, вторая Мадам напишет, что письма от фаворитов к ее мужу после его смерти она сожгла, не читая.А что если нет?..
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Письма брату короля

**Author's Note:**

> Вся работа - выдумка автора.  
> Не претендую ни на какую историчность, точное соответствие стилистике или фактам.  
> Просто захотелось представить, как бы могла выглядеть любовь Месье и Шевалье в письмах.
> 
> Обложка: https://sun9-14.userapi.com/c858524/v858524802/1a1d2f/LeEo_bbTLEM.jpg

Глупо красться в покои собственного мужа, да еще в ее возрасте, статусе и при столь внушительной комплекции. Глупо и нелепо. Но Лизелотта именно кралась по коридору, держа в одной руке трепещущую при каждом движении свечу, а другой сжимая маленький бронзовый ключик на тонкой цепочке. Ключик этот раньше принадлежал ее супругу, и Филипп никогда с ним не расставался. Ни днем, ни ночью. Ни на войне, ни в мирное время. 

Лизелотта долго не знала, что отпирает этот ключ, но однажды ей удалось подсмотреть, как муж открывает им спрятанную в потайном отделении письменного стола небольшую шкатулку. И теперь сгорала от нетерпения узнать все же до конца, что за предметы он охраняет. Может, драгоценные камни, коих у супруга было несчетное количество. А может, сведения, что позволят их семье получить то, чего они достойны, а не подачки короля. А может, что-то еще более таинственное и ценное. 

Коридор преодолен, скрипнула дверь. Никого. Муж неделю как был предан земле. Лизелотта закрыла за собой дверь и, уже не таясь, прошла к столу, пристроила свечу в канделябре. 

— Прости, Филипп, но я должна знать, — собственный голос прозвучал неприятно громко в пустых покоях, хоть Лизелотта говорила и шепотом, обращаясь к портрету мужа, висящему напротив кровати. Промелькнула мысль, что, может быть, и не стоило ей лезть туда, куда ее не пускали при жизни и куда после смерти она вторгалась обманом, украв ключ у еще живого мужа, просто сняв цепочку с его шеи. Филипп протестовать уже не мог, лежал разбитый ударом и лишь хрипло дышал и иногда невидящим взглядом обводил комнату и присутствующих в ней лекарей и семью. Но Лизелотта еще раз посмотрела на портрет, решительно нажала на выпирающий цветочек в отделке стола, выдвинулся ящичек… 

Шкатулка была там. Лизелотта извлекла ее, поставила на стол. Погладила по верху. Дрожащими руками вставила ключ, повернула. Крышка откинулась… 

Разочарованный выдох вырвался из груди: в шкатулке были бумаги. А она-то рассчитывала все же на камни, что не помешали бы ни ей, ни сыну. После смерти мужа положение семьи пошатнулось, а милостей от короля ждать не слишком стоило. Хотя и бумаги могли оказаться ценностями. Только читать их лучше будет у себя. Лизелотта захлопнула шкатулку и, прикрыв ее полой шали, наброшенной на плечи, так же тайком отправилась к себе. 

Обратный путь тоже прошел без помех. И вот уже в безопасности собственной спальни Лизелотта принялась внимательно изучать мужнино наследство. Взяла верхний четырехугольник бумаги, согнутый несколько раз и надорванный кое-где на сгибах, развернула его...

«Я люблю тебя. И не устану повторять тебе это. Каждый день. Словами, жестами, действиями. Я люблю тебя. И ничто не может это изменить…» 

Мелкий убористый витиеватый почерк. До боли знакомый, потому что он часто встречался в бумагах их семьи. Почерк Шевалье. Это были письма. Записочки. Милые глупости, что мужу писал его многолетний фаворит. Его любовник. 

Лизелотта перевернула шкатулку, ворох самых разных бумаг, когда-то свернутых самым разным образом, а потом тщательно разглаженных и сложенных в маленькие квадратики руками ее мужа, оказался на постели. Она развернула наугад еще одно письмо. Выцветшие почти совсем чернила. Несколько кривых строчек. И дата. Шестьдесят третий год. Почти сорок лет назад. Задрожали руки. Забилось неровно сердце. В шкатулке лежала история. История отношений. История единственной мужниной любви. 

Замутило. Лизелотта зажала рот рукой, встала, налила в бокал вина, разбавила его водой, залпом выпила. Не то чтобы она не знала о том, кого и как на самом деле любил ее супруг. Просто видеть свидетельства этой любви было чрезвычайно неприятно. И не потому что грех. А потому что… Она и сама не знала причины. Лизелотта решительно сгребла ворох бумаг с кровати, обернулась к камину. В огонь их. Уничтожить это. Чтобы никто и никогда не узнал, не прочел… 

«Мадам несчастна. И мне жаль ее. Я бы утешил ее, да она меня ненавидит и слушать даже не будет, ведь это я повинен в том, что она несчастна. Ты, Филипп, ты все же жалей ее! Она не виновата…» 

Лизелотта почувствовала, как по щекам потекли слезы. Кое-как она сложила письма обратно в шкатулку, захлопнула крышку и закрыла ее на ключ. Письма надо вернуть их хозяину, если адресату они уже не нужны…

***

В салоне было как всегда шумно. Карты, музыка, сплетни. С появлением Лизелотты разговоры притихли на пару секунд, пара поклонов и реверансов, кто-то скороговоркой произнес слова соболезнования, а потом беседа возобновилась как ни в чем не бывало. Траур трауром, но даже братья короля умирают. А жизнь все же продолжается. 

— Мне надо поговорить с вами, — Лизелотта склонилась к Шевалье, уловила запах его тела и неизменно сладких духов. Такие же любил и Филипп. Шевалье обернулся, поднял на нее взгляд. Совсем уже немолодой, но все еще очень красивый мужчина, рассказывающий о своих похождениях молоденьким дурочкам и дуракам, что слушали его, развесив уши и открыв рты, был, как и обычно, ключевой фигурой в этой комнате. 

— О чем же, прелестная вдовушка? — он расплылся в привычной усмешке, а в его словах было столько желчи, что Лизелотта едва сдержалась, чтобы не ударить его. Но потом она увидела в его глазах такую тоску, что бывает только у пса, потерявшего хозяина, и тут же вся злость ее ушла. Она все поняла. Что веселье это напускное. И что в письмах была написана правда. 

— Не паясничайте, Шевалье. Не со мной. 

Он моментально стал серьезным. Поднялся, тяжело опираясь на трость. Молча вышел из салона гордой поступью. Лизелотта поспешила за ним следом. Коридоры, ее покои. Лизелотта приказала фрейлинам покинуть комнату, дождалась, пока Шевалье сядет в кресло. И молча протянула ему шкатулку с воткнутым в замок ключом. 

— Что это? Вы решили подарить мне эту вещицу? Не думал, что скупая немка меня чем-то… — он опять попытался съязвить, но осекся под взглядом Лизелотты. Она медленно опустилась в кресло напротив, потеребила кольцо, что подарил ей Филипп, болтающееся на цепочке у пояса — на палец оно уже не лезло, — и дернула плечом. 

— Это ваше. Я хочу, чтобы это было у вас. И я надеюсь, что больше это никто не увидит. Никогда. 

Шевалье непонимающе посмотрел на нее, потом крутанул ключ. Лизелотта заметила, как у него затряслись руки, когда он поднял крышку. Несколько секунд — и он захлопнул шкатулку, резко поднялся. Его трость Лизелотта поймала у самого пола, подала ему. Шевалье поблагодарил кивком, оперся на палку, качнулся неловко. За эти секунды мужчина постарел лет на десять. Но вот мгновение — и он уже прежний. Гордый, с прямой спиной, сомкнутыми в привычной усмешке губами и жестким взглядом. 

— Вы недолюбливаете меня, мадам. И есть за что, не отрицаю. Но я не такой дурак, каким бы вы хотели чтобы я был. Всего хорошего...

Он застучал тростью и быстро, насколько мог человек его возраста, покинул покои, даже не поблагодарив. Лизелотта щелкнула медальоном, что висел на цепочке рядом с кольцом, посмотрела на портрет мужа: 

— Думаю, ты бы хотел этого… 

***

Он почти бежал. Сердце его, казалось, хотело выскочить из груди. Испуганно отскочил в сторону слуга, которого он чуть не сбил с ног. Пискнула обиженно фрейлина Мадам, с которой он не удосужился поздороваться, как подобает. Но Шевалье не было до них никакого дела. Сейчас его руки и сердце жгла шкатулка, которую он прижимал к груди. 

Его комната, небольшая совсем, в отдаленном крыле дворца. Прошли те времена, когда он обитал в покоях брата короля. А скоро он и отсюда съедет. Но и это было не так и плохо, если учесть его прошлое и настоящее. Шевалье заперся на ключ, упал в кресло к столу. Поставил шкатулку перед собой.

Он долго не мог решиться, чтобы открыть ее опять. Не мог решиться окунуться в свое прошлое, в воспоминания, что были, как саднящая, болезненная, не затянувшаяся еще рана, свежи и остры. Но все же он открыл ее... 

Не меньше часа понадобилось ему, чтобы разобрать ворох бумаг и разложить их в нужном порядке. Он был уверен, что у Филиппа они лежали не так и что это Лизелотта так небрежно покидала их обратно в шкатулку. Это было неприятно. Знать, что она касалась этих писем, может быть, даже читала их. Но с другой стороны, стоило быть благодарным, что она вовсе не уничтожила их, хотя могла. Да и должна была... 

Какие-то из писем он помнил наизусть. Слишком много раз он переписывал их, прежде чем отправить адресату. А какие уже стерлись из его памяти. Он взял в руки самое первое… 

«Ваше Высочество. Я не имею права писать Вам. Ровно как и докучать Вам иным образом. Только я не могу сдержаться. Простите мне мою вольность, но я хочу, чтобы Вы знали: с того момента, как я на днях увидел Вас на балу Его Величества, я потерял всякий покой. Я закрываю глаза — и вижу Вас. Так ярко, будто Вы передо мною до сих пор. Я прислушиваюсь — и мне чудится Ваш голос. Вы сказали мне всего одно слово, но и это слово до сих пор отзывается теплом в моем сердце...»

Шевалье помнил, словно это было вчера, хоть и прошло уже более сорока лет, как садился писать это первое письмо. Несколько дней он решался на него. Искусал в кровь все губы. Переломал с десяток перьев и испортил множество листов, прежде чем наконец начертал вот эти сроки. Руки его тряслись тогда, словно у лихорадочного больного. Он был влюблен. Влюблен так, как никогда раньше. 

«Ваше Высочество! Рядом с Вами есть куда более достойные, чем я. Но позвольте и мне, словно верному псу, быть у Ваших ног. Люди говорят, что я хочу всего лишь добиться у Вас определенных привилегий и милости Вас и Его Величества. Поверьте, это не так. Даже если я не получу от Вас ничего, кроме Вашего взгляда или касания Вашей руки — я буду уже счастливейшим человеком во всем мире. Богатейшим человеком...» 

Филипп поверил ему. Словам. И не только. И с тех пор они никогда не расставались. Были дни и годы разлуки. Но сердца их всегда были единым целым. Сердца и души. Сейчас Шевалье ощущал себя так, словно от него оторвали часть его самого. 

«Генриетта меня терпеть не может. Я уверен, что она настраивает Его Величество против меня. И в скором времени он сошлет меня от тебя. Филипп! Я не прошу тебя защитить меня, нет. Я прошу тебя об одном: если это случится, не забывай меня. Я не буду требовать от тебя верности, я понимаю все. Но не забывай…» 

Он словно чувствовал надвигающуюся грозу, когда писал эту короткую записку через десять лет после первой. Почему-то невозможно было сказать это вслух. Страшно. Да и не хотелось тогда тратить редкие мгновения наедине с Филиппом на разговоры. Их стоило отдать касаниям, поцелуям и объятиям. 

Через несколько дней Шевалье сослали в Лион. А потом вовсе заперли в замке Иф. Сыром, холодном каменном мешке, несмотря на все привилегии, что были у него, как у дворянина. Тогда Шевалье жалел лишь об одном: что он не успел поцеловать Филиппа на прощание, не успел пожать его руки. Они расстались обыденно утром, чтобы встретиться в салоне вечером, но днем Шевалье уже увозили под конвоем прочь от дворца. 

«Тут холодно и сыро, несмотря на очаг и те вещи, что мне позволено тут иметь. Но это все — мелочи, что можно пережить. В конце концов, я не такая изнеженная особа, какой кажусь. Плохо не от физических лишений. Страдаю я от того, что не вижу и не чувствую тебя. Как и всегда страдал. Только вот раньше я знал, что рано или поздно увижу тебя. Теперь же… Молюсь каждую ночь, чтобы хотя бы разок еще дотронуться до тебя и услышать твой голос…» 

Он не знал, доставляют ли его письма из тюрьмы Филиппу. Но все же писал. Вкладывая в строчки всю свою любовь. А потом шептал те же слова лунному свету. Словно мог он передать послание Филиппу, если не дойдет письмо... 

Шевалье свернул квадратик аккуратно опять, убрал в шкатулку на место. Ответов на эти письма он так и не получил. Мадам Генриетта могла многое и хорошо постаралась. 

Но все же — не все. Филиппу, хоть Шевалье его не просил об этом, да и не попросил бы, если бы даже и мог, каким-то образом удалось изменить место ссылки своего любовника с мрачной крепости на Рим. И добиться с ним переписки. И вот уже двусторонний ручеек миленьких записок и писем потек быстро из Франции и обратно. На подмасливание почтовых курьеров Филипп денег не жалел. Но и тогда Шевалье не мог быть счастлив. 

«…Ты спрашиваешь, как я. Скрывать не буду, хотя и мог бы, чтобы лишний раз не печалить тебя: сегодняшний день опять прошел в скорби. Ты посмеешься, наверное, и решишь, что я лгу тебе, ведь я жуткий циник и даже по собственной матери не скорбел. Все верно. Но я скорблю не по «кому», а по «чему». По тем дням, что могли бы быть у нас, но которые у нас, увы, отобрали. По ним я скорблю по-настоящему, и ничто и никто не может развеять моей тоски. Да я и не стремлюсь к этому…»

Шевалье ничего от Филиппа не скрывал. Ни радостей своих, коих почти и не было, кроме той, что он сменил холодный замок на теплую Италию, ни горестей, которые множились с каждым днем и каждой весточкой из Франции. 

«Ты говоришь, что я должен использовать свою ссылку во благо. И наслаждаться всем, чем могу. Солнцем, вином, местными горячими мужчинами. Что ж, я объясню тебе, почему я не делаю этого. Тут пейзажи такие, что кажется, что попал в рай при жизни. Только я не выхожу почти на улицу, чтобы разглядывать их. Я всегда, ты же знаешь, предпочитал свет свечей солнцу. А после того, как «Солнце» спалило дотла весь мой мир, я ненавижу его. В любых проявлениях…» 

Это были опасные строчки. И сейчас они оставались такими же. Но Шевалье мнения своего не сменил. И не скрывал, и не скрывает. Во всем, что было плохого в его жизни, так или иначе виноват король. Даже в том, что Филипп ушел раньше самого Шевалье. Если бы не этот скандал на тему младшего Филиппа, старший был бы еще жив. 

Шевалье стиснул в руке письмо, закрыл глаза рукой. Картинки той итальянской весны потекли перед глазами. Пустой и скорбной. Мрачной еще и потому, что слухи из Франции долетали до Рима не самые приятные для Шевалье. 

«Что же до мужчин… Я не уподобляюсь животному, что не может сдержать инстинкта плоти, мой дорогой. Я думаю прежде всего о душе. Скажешь, я намекаю на что-то? Намекаю. Я слышал, у тебя новый любимчик. Говорят, он необычайно молод. Говорят, он божественно красив. Говорят, что ты не отпускаешь его от себя ни на минуту. Многое еще говорят. 

Упрекаю ли я тебя в том, что ты сдержать себя не мог?.. Нет, мой дорогой. Ведь я не просил у тебя никогда и сейчас не прошу плотской верности. Пока ты с ним лишь удовлетворяешь зов природы, я не упрекну тебя. Но будет больно мне, если ты с ним сойдешься душой. А если не скажешь сам об этом, а я узнаю эти новости из чужих уст — то во сто крат больнее. Потому не лги мне, Филипп, прошу тебя. Лучше горькая правда, чем сладкая ложь...» 

Те дни в Риме Шевалье ощущал себя, как зверь в клетке, которого мучают и истязают. Но не плетьми, а неизвестностью. Ведь слухи говорили об одном, письма Филиппа — о другом, а душа нашептывала третье. И кому верить, Шевалье не знал. Верить хотелось письмам Филиппа, строкам, полным признаний в любви и верности. А верилось сердцу, ноющему и предчувствующему какую-то очередную беду… 

Шевалье отложил письмо в сторону, потер загудевший висок. До сих пор те времена вспоминались с болью. А ведь прошло уже столько лет. Он налил себе вина в бокал, отпил немного. Вино напомнило о губах Филиппа. С которых Шевалье когда-то — совсем недавно еще — сцеловывал такие же терпкие капли. 

— Я так скучаю по тебе… — в темное небо в окне полетело признание, что сейчас вряд ли сможет дойти до адресата. Они оба были не слишком-то религиозны, хоть и соблюдали каноны. И в жизнь после смерти верили с трудом. Шевалье допил залпом содержимое бокала и развернул очередную бумагу. 

«Посылаю тебе книгу. Смешно. Когда ты привез мне одну, и я посмеялся над ней. Стихи, помнишь? А теперь же я посылаю тебе другую. И надеюсь, ты прочтешь ее. И поймешь, что я хотел тебе сказать этим подарком...» 

Книгу ту Филипп прочел. И в ответном письме долго расписывал то, что понял. Шевалье был тогда на Мальте. И опять их любовь была разделена расстоянием. Но все же они были вместе. 

Всегда вместе. Войны, разлуки, ссылки. И все равно они возвращались друг к другу телами. А сердцами — не расставались никогда. Шевалье стер предательские капли с ресниц, открыл еще одно письмо. Недавнее совсем. 

«Я люблю тебя! Люблю. И никогда не перестану любить тебя! Я мог бы просто встать, пройти эти несколько метров, что разделяют нас, и сказать тебе это вслух. Но… Во-первых, я привык говорить тебе о своей любви делами, а не словами. Ты же знаешь, мне плохо давались всегда эти дурацкие три слова вслух. А во-вторых, мне кажется, что написанные на бумаге они сохранятся дольше. И поверишь ты им быстрее… Хотя, Филипп, о чем я? Мы вместе тридцать пять лет. Наверное, ты и так мне веришь...»

Шевалье гордо вошел тогда в кабинет Филиппа, положил ему эту бумагу на стол, стремительно вышел из покоев, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать от переполнивших вдруг чувств. И почти тут же был заключен в кольцо сильных рук. Филиппу потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы прочесть послание и догнать любовника. И прижать его к себе. 

— Я верю. С первого дня — верю. И никогда не переставал. И ты... Ты веришь мне? — горячий шепот на ухо. И словно им обоим вновь по двадцать, а не по шестьдесят, кипит кровь. И по телу — мурашки. И плоть отвечает на ласку… 

— Верю, Филипп, любовь моя. Верю… 

Шевалье до самого утра перебирал и перечитывал старые письма, бережно сохраненные Филиппом. Потом достал из своего тайника похожую шкатулку, вытащил оттуда письма Филиппа. Сложил их вместе… 

***

Перед самой смертью, словно предчувствуя скорый конец, он сам лично сожжет эти письма. В них уже не будет смысла. Они никому не нужны, кроме него, эта память. А он хранит все в сердце и без бумаг...

***

— Мадам! — первый камердинер короля остановил Лизелотту в саду и в буквальном смысле припер ее к стенке беседки. — Его Величеству стало известно недавно, что в бумагах вашего мужа могут храниться письма. Компрометирующие не только покойного Месье и вашу семью, но и самого короля. Думаю, вы понимаете, о каких письмах идет речь. 

Лизелотта сглотнула и кивнула: 

— Я понимаю. Но писем этих у меня нет. 

— И где же они? — слуга смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Лизелотта не отвела взгляда. Даже не вздрогнула. Лишь выше вздернула подбородок. 

— Я сожгла их! Эту мерзость! — она покается за ложь потом. Но не солгать она не могла. 

— Что ж... Тем лучше. Хорошего дня, Мадам… 

Лизелотта проследила взглядом за слугой, а потом медленно пошла в сторону, противоположной той, куда изначально направлялась. 

«Новая Мадам — умнейшая женщина. Куда лучше, чем старая. Хоть и раздражает меня порой неимоверно. Но я склоняюсь в почтении перед ее умом и силой. Если бы я меньше любил тебя, я бы даже отошел в сторону и не третировал ее за то, что она твоя жена. Но увы, я не могу… Ты — мой. И я никому тебя не отдам. Ни детям, ни тем более, жене…»

— Он твой. И всегда был твоим… Твоим и остался... — тихо прошептала Лизелотта, обращаясь к пустоте. Шевалье скончался месяц назад. Через год после смерти Филиппа. Так же, как и он. Почти мгновенно. Лизелотта была уверена, что он просто не смог жить без того, кого всю жизнь любил…


End file.
